


Steel

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x5x6, BDSM, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, by Blue Soaring, ref. to everybody x everybody, where everybody is a pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Blue Soaring--"You have no patience," Wufei stated. His gaze fell on the swell of Zechs' shoulder, and without warning, he set teeth against skin and slowly pressed down."No, I don't," he agreed, releasing Zechs' length. "Not for this," he added with a voracious curve of his lips.





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The room was lit by a soft glow, casting deep shadows where there had once been none. He shifted in the dimness, an attempt to ease the protesting of strained muscles. The dull clank of metal was his reward, and he breathed a quiet sigh, letting his arms droop in their restraints. Wide leather cuffs circled his wrists; strong ropes of the same material clipped to them raised his arms up and out, elbows at shoulder height. The bar between his ankles caused the most inconvenience, forcing him to stand with legs spread wide.  
  
He'd lost track of time after gentle hands had finished their work, tightening clasps and checking his comfort while delivering soft-voiced commands. Guessing only a short while, a matter of minutes and not hours, he shifted again, impatient. His head dropped forward, hair sliding like a breath across his bare shoulders and around his face, and turned his thoughts to how he came to be in this room with its long shadows and quiet air.  
  
Like himself, many had turned to Preventers after the end of the Wars. Some, because they had little else to do, others, to preserve the peace that had finally blanketed them. Old friends, and old rivals. And among them, the young pilots.  
  
Not so young now, those five. Years had passed, and he'd watched them age. Watched their friendships grow and solidify, and had one day suddenly found himself drawn into the tightening group.  
  
He'd developed deep admiration for each of them during the endless battles. Yuy's incredible skill, an opponent that challenged him beyond his limits. Barton had been a snow-covered shadow at his side, full of quiet confidence, until that illusion was shattered like ice by the man's strong voice and stronger opinions. Winner, a soldier from a pacifist family. A family like his own with ideals that he couldn't follow.  
  
Maxwell's past was as shady to him as the man's sense of humour was delightful. Competent, quick, and deadly silent. He found his ready ability to be either uproariously loud or nothing more than a passing thought intriguing, and worthy of respect. Chang more often than not spent his time bantering with Maxwell, something he had once taken for disdain between the two later revealed itself as deep fondness.  
  
It had been the day in the training room that had sealed his fate. Yuy and Chang danced across the mat, the smooth flow of combat accompanied by quickened breaths and friendly jibes. He had seen the miscalculation that sent Yuy sprawling, hadn't thought to cover the laugh as Chang, grinning broadly, had crouched down beside the other, poked a finger right in the centre of the heaving chest and claimed victory for his own. Two pairs of eyes had lighted on him, and minutes later he was facing Yuy across the worn grey mat. Several more, and he was looking up from the flat of his back at Maxwell's upside-down grin.  
  
Chang's adeptness with swordplay was revealed a short time later, and soon the sound of steel ringing against steel sang through the gym. Winner had wandered in, joined the others in watching the quick flash of blades. Strategy his forte, his skilled eye soon pointed out strengths and weaknesses in both combatants.  
  
Barton's talents took him away from HQ and into the field. He recalled endless surveillance, monitoring the other as he blended seamlessly with people and environment alike. The first time he had seen Barton slip into another person's skin, a person whom ten days before hadn't existed, he was amazed. And every time after, he was amazed anew.  
  
Training, day after day, partnered with each of them on assignment after assignment, the relationships gradually grew from professional to personal. One night he found himself accepting the invitation for drinks, and enjoyed both them and the company. An off-hand comment from Maxwell, and he'd find himself in their company again, outside of duty. Another on his own part, with the same result.  
  
The conclusion of the Richter case a few weeks ago had been violent, and bloody. Busts had a tendency to be, especially when information was off the mark. Winner had run the op, coordinated each of their movements from a dingy sex club across the street. Barton had come out of it with broken knuckles, his bandaged hand resting next to a bowl of peanuts he marked as his within five minutes of entering their usual bar. Yuy's face had just begun to sport what had soon become an impressive shiner, and Chang was favouring his left side.  
  
He'd sprawled back in his own chair, listening to the conversation, adding his own smart-ass remarks with a wry grin when the opportunity arose. Energy ran high, the rush of adrenaline adding a chaotic pitch to the exchange. Alcohol flowed easily, and tongues loosened more with every drink ordered. A chance comment by Maxwell, a dig at Yuy's enjoyment of the violence, a retort that pinned Winner as a voyeur, and the conversation, already laden with sexual innuendo and jokes, turned to the darker side of sex: pleasure and pain; dominance, and submission.  
  
His tongue as loose as those of his companions, he'd confessed his own interest in the subject matter. Chang's eyebrow had arched in evident surprise, and curiosity. Barton had mirrored the look, and Maxwell, shameless, delved deeper into the topic. And cheerfully announced that it was more than the drink that was making him hot.  
  
Passing it off the next morning as nothing more than talk ­ agents winding down and blowing off steam after a rough assignment ­ he had been startled to discover it was not. Unmistakable hints were dropped, and he had seen them take careful measure of his reaction. An outsider would be blind to it, but the tone of matches had begun to change. Slowly, and subtly, he felt it. When the invitation had been murmured in his ear, both had already known his answer.  
  
The muffled snick of a lock turning drew him away from his memories, pulled his consciousness from past and into the present. The door was behind him, hidden from his view, but he knew who walked across the plush carpet. He could feel the burning weight of eyes on him, knew the familiar steps that moved towards him. He fought the urge to turn and face them, the echo of soft commands drifting through his mind.  
  
Fingers touched his back, traced a long line down his side, and he felt the press of body heat close to his skin. He raised his head as the other stepped in front of him, lifted his gaze to meet eyes that were blue like midnight velvet, skin that next to his own grew darker, more exotic. Lurking behind the relaxed features, visible only in those eyes, he could see anticipation coiled tight, held in check by will alone. Drawing in a shallow breath, he felt it curl along his skin, dark and seductive. His breathing quickened at its touch.  
  
"Merquise," Heero said by way of greeting, lips curving almost imperceptibly as fingers tracked downward, tips brushing through the fine trail of blond hair low on Zechs' stomach. His voice was husked, and, like his eyes, held an eagerness that couldn't be fully contained. Dropping his gaze, Heero lazily raised it again, taking his time in studying the man bound before him. He cupped Zechs' cock in his hand, felt blood surge and flesh harden, and then, "Chang?"  
  
The answer was a soft, "Mm," of acknowledgement, and Wufei ceased his quiet browsing, his observations of the two. Stepping into Zechs' line of sight, he dropped his gaze down at Heero's indication. A dark brow arched, and a look of pleasure danced across his face, through eyes as black as hell's own sin. "You're pierced," he said, voice low as he crouched down to balance on the balls of his feet. He touched the tip of a finger to the silver ring, moved it gently to see where it vanished into the slit at the head of Zechs' length. Spent only a moment toying with it, watching the shivers it caused to ripple over pale skin.  
  
"You're surprised?" Zechs said, the question not really a question at all. He looked down to see one dark hand holding him, another more golden in colour manipulating the small ring, and the shudder that ran through him made the metal clasps jangle.  
  
Heero let out a dark laugh. "No."  
  
"Pleased with it," Wufei said, straightening with the sigh of black silk on smooth skin. His feet were bare and dark against the cream carpet, flowing loose pants covering his legs, outlining the shape of muscled legs, the curve of his ass. The shirt was tighter, sleeveless, and hugged his skin. A small red woven knot graced the side of the collar, a flash of brightness against the silk and from behind loose, deep black hair. Heero shot him a significant look, one that escaped Zechs' understanding but that Wufei read clearly enough. He gathered white blond hair back, pushed it away from the other's face before stepping away to open a small cabinet of drawers under an ornate mirror.  
  
Heero had left his chest bare, clad only in soft dark leather and boots. Silver winked at his neck, matched by a small hoop through his left nipple. Another flash of silver, and Zechs' saw the cuff on his ear. "You're pierced," he said, his tone mimicking Wufei's, his voice a deeper rumble.  
  
Wufei shut a drawer, chucked softly. "For much the same reason you are, Merquise." He padded his way back on silent feet, a small, glossy wooden case in one hand, the other reaching out to flick the nipple ring, tugging lightly. Because the curve tempted him, he set his lips against Heero's neck. "Yuy likes the sensation of cool steel sliding under his skin," he murmured, pushing the ring. Muscles tensed, skin tightened and nipples grew hard as Heero released a quiet breath.  
  
Zechs' fingers flexed, a groan building deep in his chest as Heero's hand tightened on his cock. His head tipped back, hands gripping the leather ropes and he thrust his hips forward as Heero pumped him slowly, thumb nudging the ring. Wufei set the box down, ran his hands over the hard planes of Zechs' chest, traced blunt nails in circles across his abdomen. He moved closer, his body a long line against the other's side, the hard heat of his length pressed against Zechs' thigh. One hand caressed the firm curve of his ass, dipped between his legs to cup his sac.  
  
Heero buried his hand in Zechs' hair, jerked his head up again. His fingers squeezed tight on the cock in his hand as his tongue swept a wet line across Zechs' lips. Liking the taste, he did it again, dipping his tongue just between parted lips before covering Zechs' mouth with his own. Not content with that simple touch, he plunged his tongue deep, ran it over the hard edge of teeth. He was met by the strong thrust of Zechs' own tongue, swallowing the other man's groan as tongues slid against and tangled with one another.  
  
Heero drew away, panting quietly as they both drew in shallow breaths. The hand in Zechs' hair flexed against his scalp, turned his head so ice blue eyes met smouldering coal black. Wufei's hand cupped the side of his neck, fingers splayed, and roughly claimed his mouth again, tongue forced deep between damp lips. Teeth nipped his lips, tugged, tongue flicking out to trace the soft flesh.  
  
A low growl filled the air, and Zechs was jerked away, chest heaving. He watched the other two with eyes gone dark, tongues warring between them, running over lips and dipping inside mouths. Their hands were still on him, still caressing him, tracing searing paths over his skin as they kissed as they fought; neither relenting. Stomach and thigh muscles quivered when both abruptly stopped, and the sound that escaped the blond was a moan of disappointment.  
  
"Long enough?" Heero asked, impatience and lust in his voice. The scent of it was in the air, pressing close against skin. Sex, powerful, and completely male.  
  
"You have no patience," Wufei stated. His gaze fell on the swell of Zechs' shoulder, and without warning, he set teeth against skin and slowly pressed down.  
  
"No, I don't," he agreed, releasing Zechs' length. "Not for this," he added with a voracious curve of his lips.  
  
Wufei drew away, took Heero's place in front of the blond as the other left. Sinking to his knees, he lifted Zechs' erection again and played light tracings across the head, slick with precome. Another groan echoed deep in Zechs' throat as he touched the pads of his fingers to his lips, licked away the wetness before returning to his earlier play with the piercing. "I enjoy playing with these," he said simply, rotating the ring only once, slowly. "When did you have it done?"  
  
Zechs wet his dry lips, working to control his breathing as he watched. "Early last year."  
  
"Quatre has one," Wufei continued, the noise of shifting ice and crinkling plastic sounding from just beyond Zechs' vision. "I was with him at the time it was done." He paused, bent his head close, breath burning against Zechs' skin, and shifted the ring again, this time with his tongue.  
  
"And both of them get off on these," Heero said, returning as Wufei was removing the ring from Zechs' erection, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the tip.  
  
Zechs lifted his gaze, unable to focus right away with the kneeling man's tongue circling the head of his cock, pressing into the slit. Blinking rapidly, he managed to clear his vision enough to see.  
  
In his hand, Heero held a slim, tapered stainless steel rod, five inches in length, barely a quarter inch in diameter. The dim light reflected on the polished surface, glinted on the rounded curves of two steel beads, one with a ring attached, sitting in his palm. Beside them, two pieces of ice slowly melted.  
  
"A Prince's Wand," Zechs said, mind racing. He licked dry lips again.  
  
Wufei rose fluidly to his feet again, stepping once more to the side. "Fitting for you," he said with a low laugh, hand still wrapped around Zechs' firm length. "You're familiar with it, then?" He touched the tip of his thumb to Zechs' slit again, rubbed lazy circles.  
  
"With the concept," was the husked reply.  
  
Heero passed the beads and ice to the other, knelt and touched the tip of chilled steel to slit. Zechs hissed out a soft breath, unprepared for the quick bite of cold.  
  
Wufei spoke quietly to him as Heero rubbed special lube along the hollow rod, hand gripping loosely as he stroked. "I enjoyed watching as it slid inside him," he whispered roughly, his lips close to Zechs' ear. He traced the shell of his ear, scraped teeth lightly against skin.  
  
Zechs shivered, swallowed a breath when Heero's fingers touched him lightly behind the flared head of his cock. Wufei held him steady, pressing his groin against Zechs' body as the smooth, cool steel touched his slit again.  
  
"Watch," Wufei ordered, voice low but certain.  
  
Heero pushed lightly, steadily, and an inch of icy metal slipped inside him. Zechs' body shook as he was opened, the slim rod rubbing against flesh that had never been touched. His teeth clenched as it was withdrawn again, his eyes closed as he tried to retain control. Wufei's hand was gliding along his erection again, stroking slowly, keeping him hard and on edge.  
  
"Open your eyes, Merquise, and watch," Wufei repeated.  
  
The metal touched him again, slick and cool. He forced his eyes open, lips parted as he struggled for even breath. Heero's eyes met his as the other man slid the rod forward again, pressing it deep, and deeper still. A long, low groan was torn from Zechs' throat, the chilled wand filling his cock, stroking him from the inside, contrasting sharply with the warmth of Wufei's hand wrapped around him.  
  
Wufei let out a low, hissing breath, touching his fingers to the tip of the wand and turning it slowly. Heero's hands gripped the blond's cock now, and Zechs moaned low as he watched Wufei draw the steel back, leaving only half of it inside. A shudder ran through him, his hands clenching the leather ropes white-knuckled.  
  
Wufei manipulated the rod, sliding it fully in again, drawing it back with a slow, lazy twist. Intense sensation wracked Zechs' nerves, pleasure and pain burning perfectly into a single, raw shock of pleasure. He could feel the long length of cold in him, sweet pressure unrelenting. His vision blurred, and he sagged forward in the restraints.  
  
Rising to his feet, Heero wrapped an arm around him, supporting him as Wufei set the wand in place, fixed the smaller bead to the crossbar under the head and the larger to the shaft itself. Finished, he stroked Zechs' long, thick length again, causing the other to mutter a harsh curse, shudder and jerk as the movement rubbed him both inside and out.  
  
Zechs rested heavily against Heero, dragging in quick, sharp breaths. Hands smoothed along his hips, across his stomach, letting him regain his breath and a measure of his mind. He felt something brush over his skin, and opened his eyes in time to see Wufei grasp his length again, sliding a leather sheath over his cock, securely lacing it around him. One single strip of leather ran down his erection, connecting the smaller bands that wrapped firmly around his length and under his sac. Each touch of Wufei's fingers between the cool material sent fiery sparks of pleasure through his blood, his knees threatening to buckle once again. With a low grunt, he held himself up, twisting his hands in the leather that held his arms.  
  
Heero stroked a hand across his straining muscles, pushed long hair away from his face. "You can feel it, deep inside," he said, letting his hand drop down, caress the soft skin at the juncture of Zechs' body and thigh, "every single time you breathe."  
  
Licking the fine sheen of sweat from his top lip, Zechs turned his head to face him, standing on his own now despite quivering muscles. "You've...felt this."  
  
Heero nodded. "I'm not pierced, Merquise, but I've felt steel pushed into my cock before."  
  
"It feels full, touching you from the inside," Wufei said, brushing his lips over the blond's. "Almost too full." Not waiting for a response, he stepped back and released first one, then the other of the clasps connected to the wrist cuffs. As soon as the leather fell away, his hand gripped Zechs' bound cock, squeezed tight. Shock ran through Zechs' system, ate at the edges of his vision; a low cry was ripped from his throat as his knees buckled again, and Heero let him crumple slowly to the floor.  
  
On his knees, slumped forward, Zechs struggled to draw breath. His hair was pushed forward, strong, wide hands grasped his arms and pulled them behind his back. Hands cupping his own elbows, his arms were bound once again while he recovered. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked up to see Wufei standing above him.  
  
Stroking his fingers across the sharp curve of Zechs' jaw, Wufei let his hand move up to thread his fingers in thick blond hair. Using the grip to tip Zechs' head back, he studied darkened and clouded blue eyes and saw the challenge in them. Wufei responded with a darker twist of his lips and stepped closer, eyes growing heavy as Zechs' breath heated the silk of his clothes.  
  
"Put your mouth on him." Heero knelt behind the blond, hands once again exploring his skin, tracing the muscled lines of his back; moving lower to stroke knuckles across the swell of his ass.  
  
Zechs swallowed a breath, drew in another and exhaled slowly. The fingers in his hair tightened, and shot like a jolt of electricity along his nerves. Wufei shifted the angle of his hips, nudged Zechs' lips with the clothed heat of his erection. Parting his lips slightly, Zechs leaned forward and nuzzled Wufei's groin, pressing his open mouth against the hard flesh, pushing with his tongue. Groaning, threading his other hand into soft strands, Wufei thrust lightly, rhythmically, against damp lips.  
  
Heero's breath singed his skin when his spoke. "I'll see his cock buried in your mouth before this night is over," he promised as his hand stroked down Zechs' spine, pushed him up and set his fingers to trailing further down, dipping into the crevice between the cheeks.  
  
Zechs let out a low groan, the sound muffled and vibrating where his lips pressed against Wufei. Letting the sensation wash over him, Wufei hissed his agreement. He ran his thumb along the line of Zechs' bottom lip, pushed it just between them to feel the wet heat as he sank lower.  
  
Crouching once again, balanced on one knee, Wufei reached behind Zechs and grasped the leather binding his arms, using it to tug him forward. Turning him slightly to the side, he forced Zechs' back to arch, the spreader bar between his ankles keeping his legs wide as the movement raised his ass higher. Wufei felt the quick pounding of Zechs' heart against him, the quick, frantic breaths as Heero's slick fingers continued to explore.  
  
Heero rubbed the pad of his fingers against the Zechs' entrance, not yet penetrating. He felt the skin twitch under his fingers as he leaned forward, flicked his tongue across the back of Zechs' neck. Setting teeth to skin, he pressed two of his fingers past the muscle, into the tight heat of the other's body. Curved them, stroked flesh.  
  
Zechs' hips jerked forward at the steady, hard pressure, and the sudden movement reminded him with a quick shock of pleasure of the slim metal buried in his cock. He pulled at the leather restraining him, groaning under the stress of withstanding continued pleasure without release. Wufei touched the bead at the tip of the wand as Heero forced his fingers deeper, stroking still, and Zechs finally let out a ragged shout of frustration.  
  
"We've reached your limit already?" Wufei asked quietly, holding him against his chest, Zechs' head on his shoulder.  
  
"No," Zechs ground out, dragging in a breath, and staring blankly at the wall in front of him for several seconds. He blinked quickly, drew in several small and rapid breaths. "No," he repeated. "You haven't touched my limit yet."  
  
Wufei shared a look with Heero, one of satisfaction, anticipation, and laden with wicked pleasure. "Zechs," he murmured, watching as Heero drew his fingers away, and pushed them back inside the shuddering body they held between them. "He's going to fuck you."  
  
"So I...gathered," Zechs answered with a gasp, unable to stop the tremor from overtaking him as Heero's fingers stretched him, pressed against the ring of muscle, massaged and teased.  
  
"Not yet," the last stated, watching as his fingers vanished inside Zechs' body, as the small muscle clenched around them. He pushed against it, watched the shudder it caused to flow across pale flesh. Leaving one finger buried deep, Heero placed the tip of a small, curving plug beside it, and slowly pushed.  
  
Wufei drew in a ragged breath, leaning further to watch as the first bump slid out of sight. The man in his arms clenched his eyes shut, breathing heavy, hips flexing in small circles until Wufei held him still. "Take more," he breathed against Zechs' ear, fingers stroking, dipping down to feel where Heero stretched him and moaning low at the touch.  
  
Heero continued to press forward, working the next small rise into Zechs, and the next larger. A low sound built in Zechs' throat, strangled before it could escape. He felt impossibly tight, stretched, cock already full and aching. He bit hard on his lip as Heero drew the toy away, made his hands clench white-knuckled as Heero pressed it forward again, his finger turning, stroking, buried in him with the smooth, firm length.  
  
"Inside him," Wufei urged, sliding his hand down to cup Zechs' sac in his hand, nuzzling at the damp skin of his neck.  
  
He paused, releasing his grip on the leather bonds to cup his groin, kneading his length through the smooth material of his pants. He squeezed once, teasing himself, and felt Wufei's fingers gliding low across his stomach. "Impatient," Heero accused.  
  
Wufei made a low sound of agreement, fingers tracking upward to tug at the small ring through Heero's nipple. Heero groaned, pressed his palm flat against his clothed erection. Paused after a moment, drew a breath in through clenched teeth. "Spread him for me," he said finally, voice rough.  
  
Zechs shuddered in Wufei's arms at the command, bent his head and panted softly, concentrating on the rhythm of his breathing. He felt hands grip his ass, slim, strong fingers dig in and spread him open. Wufei's cock was a line of fire against his thigh, the toy, warmed from his own body heat, an almost unbearable pressure, pushing inside him.  
  
Heero worked it slowly back and forth, slowly fucked Zechs with it and watched as it slid along his finger to press deep. He heard the choked noise that fell from Zechs' lips, felt the surge of pleasure at the sound. Leaving his hand in place, he pressed hard, pushed the plug until its length vanished, seated deep inside Zechs' body. He pushed against the base, turned it slowly, and a long, low groan echoed deep in the blond's chest, muscles trembling.  
  
Pressing his groin against Zechs' ass, Heero leaned low over his back, tasted the skin of his shoulder. He thrust lightly, making the toy move, pressed harder as Wufei wrapped his own hand around the leather-bound shaft in front of him. Between them, Zechs began to writhe again, pant harshly for breath as he was stroked from the inside, and out. Pleasure built and coiled, burning hot, and his release was made impossible by the maddening length of the wand buried in his cock.  
  
His groans were muffled suddenly by the insistent push of Wufei's tongue in his mouth. Hands gripped his hair; the hungry thrust matched the increasing tempo of grinding hips. Fingers trailed down skin made slick with sweat as Heero tasted him with lips, teeth and tongue. He quivered, shuddered, and Wufei greedily swallowed the continual fall of his moans. Then the support shifted, lessened, and he dully registered Wufei backing off, rising to his knees.  
  
He combed his fingers through white-blond hair, gripped a handful and tugged Zechs' head back, exposing the long line of his throat. His fingers traced collarbone, stroking from hollow up over the slender column, curled against Zechs' jaw as his thumb rubbed over the soft, damp flesh of his lips. Cock pressed close to those lips, Wufei's eyes were heavy and dark as he watched the man beneath him struggle against the sensations assaulting his body and mind.  
  
Heero slowed and stilled, moulded his body in a solid, unbroken line against Zechs' back. Leaning forward, he released the few buttons of Wufei's pants, pushed the material away to reveal the small trail of dark hair leading down to skin made smooth, shaved clean. He wrapped his hand firmly around the length of Wufei's long, slender erection, stroked him slowly. Wufei's hands still buried in blond strands, it was Heero who rubbed the tip of his cock against Zechs' parted lips, guided it between them.  
  
Wufei swore harshly under his breath as Zechs' tongue pushed against him, curled over and around the flared head. Heero's hand fell away, and he continued pushing forward, working the entire length into Zechs' mouth, rubbing against the tender flesh of his throat. He tightened his grip as Zechs groaned around him, jerked slightly at the feeling of tight, wet heat surrounding his cock. He pulled back; thrust forward again, filled the other quickly and completely.  
  
Instinctively, Zechs tried to jerk away from the hard thrust, Heero's hard body against his and Wufei's hands in his hair halting him before he could move. Hands roamed freely, and his eyes clenched shut as he felt Wufei push deeper, fill his mouth with hot flesh, with the taste of him. Everything was pushing inside him, making him writhe, making him squirm under the sensations of being so totally invaded, opened and pleasured. Heero's fingers teased around his entrance, touched stretched muscle, stroked as the toy stroked inside him, as Wufei pushed deep, hips thrusting, fucking his mouth. Cock bound, filled with steel, release was denied. Sharp pleasure built and built, knife-edged and perfect.  
  
A harsh cry was torn from him as he felt Heero jerk the plug away, drive fingers deep at the same time Wufei's turned to vices in his hair, holding Zechs' head immobile as he drove his cock inside him. Wufei's head was tipped back, mouth open and lips wet from his tongue as he moved. Soft groans filled the air, the scent of sex and lust tangible. Heero forced his fingers to part, set the blunt tip of his cock between them and slammed his hips forward, burying himself deep into Zechs' body. Another strangled shout, and Heero immediately began to thrust with Wufei, the one trapped between rocked back and forth by the force of it, unable to anything more than take, and take, and give wordless voice to his pleasure.  
  
Wufei drove forward, ground his hips as muscles tensed and his orgasm crashed over him. He sucked in a ragged breath, Zechs' lips tight around the base of his length as he emptied himself into the other's throat. Muscles contracted around him, forced the waves of pleasure to wash over him again and again as Zechs swallowed; he pulled back quickly, dragging cock over tongue, leaving a trail of his come behind. Zechs licked at the tip, swallowing again with short, gasping breaths.  
  
Smoothing one hand through Zechs' hair, a sated smile on his lips, he stroked his fingers across the sharp curve of cheekbone. Zechs dipped his head down, still struggling for breath as Heero continued to thrust, his rhythm turning slow and lazy. Tilting it back up again, Wufei ran his finger along swollen lips, gathered up on his thumb the drop of come that had escaped Zechs' mouth and pushed it back inside, letting out a low moan of appreciation as the other's tongue flicked across his skin.  
  
Wufei settled back on his knees, hand still in Zechs' hair and the other reaching to grip the leather bonds once again. Heero thrust hard, off balancing the blond and making him fall forward into Wufei's arms. He stayed there, cock buried deep, and halted his movements, ignoring the low, muffled groan of protest. Fingers dipped down again, circled Zechs' entrance, and he drew back slowly until just the tip remained inside, then slammed forward again. Zechs jerked hard, tossed his head back and bit down on his lip to stop the scream that threatened to leave him.  
  
Shifting closer, Zechs almost resting completely on top of him, Wufei skimmed his palm along the shaking length of his body, down his hip, across his ass to feel where Heero's cock entered him. Wrapping both arms around the blond, he gripped the firm flesh and spread Zechs wider as Heero repeated the movement again, and then again.  
  
"You want to touch him?" Heero breathed, tone dark and voice filled with sex. He drew out again, grasped Wufei's hand and pushed it toward the flexing muscle, guided Wufei's fingers over the heat and inside.  
  
Wufei groaned low, pressed his fingers deep and withdrew, circled and dipped in again. "Still tight," he whispered in Zechs' ear, other hand caressing while the first continued its slow exploration. "Hot, so slick." With a moan, he flicked his tongue out to trace the shell, his fingers joined by Heero's now.  
  
Zechs shook his head, body pushed beyond endurance. He panted, stumbling over intended words as another electric bolt of pleasure danced through him. Seeking release, some measure of relief, he tried to push against the hands exploring him, press his aching cock against the hard muscles of Wufei's body. Fingers abruptly vanished, replaced once more with Heero's thick length driving deep and fast. Another jolt of sensation, another strangled cry. And then, a ragged groan, the hot rush of come filling him.  
  
Grinding his hips, thrusting shallowly, Heero was unrelenting, forcing his release deep and slicking the muscles gripping his cock with it. He ran his hand up the inside of Zechs' thigh, dragged fingers through the warmth that leaked from the man under him. Withdrawing a last time, Heero traced the pads of his fingers around the convulsing muscle, waited until the tremors waned before pressing inside again. He curved his fingers, struck nerves that sent white hot flashes up through Zechs body, out his mouth in the form of a strained, hoarse cry.  
  
One of Wufei's hands smoothed down his side again, moved between their bodies to finger the lacings on the leather binding his cock. Touched the ringed bead, pushed gently, and drank in the sight of the full-body shudder it sent through Zechs. "You want to come," he murmured, turning his attention back to the lacings and undoing them slowly. "He could fuck you again..." The leather was pulled away, freeing his cock but not lessening the sweet pressure that held Zechs captive. "Or I could take you," he continued, voice low, deadly quiet with threat. "Again and again. Filling you."  
  
Zechs let out a low, wordless plea as fingers danced along naked skin, firmed and stroked over his heated length. Uselessly, he thrust into Wufei's grip, thought gone as he sought release for the sensations burning along his nerves, spiralling and curling through his blood. Sounds rose low in his throat, escaped him without notice. Both men continued to pleasure him, and Zechs felt the tugging on his cock, the push of the wand inside him as Wufei removed the bead with one hand, gripped him with the other. His climax hit hard, blackened his vision and tore an animal scream from his throat as it battered his system, fingers thrusting, tugging. Endless throbbing pleasure coursed through him, blazing white and consuming. Consciousness wavered and time ceased.  
  
His arms were free when thought became feasible again, the bar unlocked and pushed to the side. He blinked dazed eyes as hands brushed his hair back from his face, and looked up to see Wufei leaning over him. Moments later, he realized his head was pillowed on Wufei's lap, and Heero's hands were the ones touching his hair, fingering the stands. Zechs swallowed, attempted to speak and felt his throat protest. There was the sound of a door opening; quiet footsteps across carpet followed by the slosh of water, the drip as a cloth was wrung and warmth touched his face. The same sound again, and the glide of another cloth across his chest.  
  
"Hey, man," Duo said, his voice the same softness as when he had first brought Zechs to the room. He lurked at the edges of his vision and Zechs turned his head curiously, saw that Duo was the one wiping the soft warmth down his neck. Duo gave him a wide smile, turned to Heero to take the cloth the other had been using, and wrung them both up again. He passed it back, winked down at Zechs and stole the opportunity to kiss Heero long and deep. At Zechs' arched brow, he shrugged. "That was some hot stuff."  
  
Wufei let out a quiet laugh, shifting slightly. "Enjoyed yourself, did you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," he responded, eyeing Wufei for a moment before treating himself to another kiss. When he drew away, he looked down at Zechs. "Didn't you?"  
  
Zechs could only chuckle in agreement as gentle hands continued to touch him, massaging tired muscles, soothing him with warmth. He let himself relax, enjoy their care, and slowly sank into comfort.  
  
When Heero spoke, he heard it through the cotton fluff that had begun to form in his brain. "Trowa's going to be pissed off he was sent off-planet this week..."  
  
end  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note: Since this is fiction (PWP smut fiction, at that), and meant for enjoyment and not education, certain important details were omitted for the sake of the story itself the discussion of the scene set up, the various rules of scening and so on and so forth. Also, PA wands must be custom designed for the user to exact specifications for proper fit, certain lubrication used, etc., etc. Again, this delightful romp was written for reader enjoyment only. Any interested parties should conduct proper research the web is, after all, insanely useful for information gathering.


End file.
